


Swapping Places

by DeanGirl2Y5



Series: Supernatural Fanfiction Meme [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossroads Deals & Demons, Dead Dean, Episode: s03e16 No Rest for the Wicked, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5





	Swapping Places

_And if I only could_  
_make a deal with God_  
_and get him to swap our places_  
_be running up that road_  
_be running up that hill_  
_be running up that building._  
“Running Up That Hill” by Placebo

The moment Dean died and Lilith disappeared, Aline stormed out of the house, breaking everything she could find. Tears were streaming down her face. She ignored what was left of the family the white-eyed demon had terrorized and made it to the Impala, popping open the trunk and pulling out a box. It was taking everything she had not to freak out on every person within a hundred mile radius, and her grip was loosening. Which was why she had to resort to this.

Dean had stopped her the last time she went to do this, but he didn't understand. Sam didn't need her. He needed Dean. A lot more than she needed the both of them and Bobby, especially Dean. Aline knew, as she walked toward a car and hotwired it the moment she got in, that every second she wasted, Dean was getting ripped apart until there was nothing left.

His screams of pain while he was the hellhounds' chew toy mixed with the screams she heard in her dreams ever since she found out about his deal. She didn't want him to become a demon. Not him. He didn't deserve what she knew he was going through.

Time passed quickly while she drove, and, before she knew it, she was standing in the middle of a crossroad, the box buried in the center of it.

“I was wondering when I'd get to meet you,” a male voice stated. “After all, I heard so much about you.”

Aline turned and saw a red-haired man with blue eyes, which flashed red just for a second. “You know what I want. Give me 10 years. Heal his injuries, too,” she ordered.

He shook his head. “Sorry, sweetheart. I can get Dean out of the Pit, but I can't give you 10 years.”

“How long?” She knew she sounded desperate. That's exactly how she felt for a year, unwilling to let go of the older Winchester until the last moment.

“One month.”

Aline didn't waste a moment to think about it, instead kissing the demon fiercely.

“You won't have to send the hellhounds. I'll go peacefully.”

“I will anyway. They'll just guide you back to the Pit instead of attacking you. Make sure neither of your boys attack them. Also, if you try to get out of this, Dean goes back to Hell.”

She nodded before walking back to the car. The moment she walked inside the house, she was grabbed by her jacket and slammed into the wall by a very alive, and very pissed, Dean. Aline sighed in relief.

“How long?” he shouted.

“I guess Hell didn't like you very much,” she joked.

He punched the wall beside her. “Don't joke about this! How long do you have?”

“I didn't do anything.”

“You're lying. How long?”

“...a month. Don't even try to get me out of it! If you try, you go back, and I can't deal with that!”

“I don't want you going there!”

Aline escaped his grip and walked to the Impala, not saying a word as tears fell down her face again. It was her decision to make, not his. If she had her way earlier, she would've followed him there.


End file.
